Pokemon Highschool 2
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: Darkrai has returned after 2 years, but things don't seem to be the same as when he first left...
1. Chapter 1- Back in Town

**I'm back boys!**

 **WHAT'S UP?!**

 **Sorry it took so long, I'm a busy boy. In my junior year of high school, job, etc.**

 **Anyways I welcome you all to the sequel to Pokémon Highschool! Yay…!**

 **So before I start, I have to thank all of you for supporting me, leaving nice comments, all that good stuff. It's always appreciated, and I really love you guys. But enough stalling….**

 **On with the fic!**

* * *

"Yes mom, I'm aware that I need to buy oranges, and tamato berries as well. I already bought them." A young girl said into her cellphone as she walked out of the store, a small plastic bag dangling from her arm and she continued to chat away. Her long, almost golden, hair began flowing in the sudden breeze that picked up, as she clutched the yellow sunhat she wore. The sun was especially strong today, so she didn't want to burn her delicate peach skin. Her soft blue eyes focused on one of her contact names, as her thumb hovered over the button.

"No…I shouldn't…I've already bothered him too much." She muttered as her thumbs continued to flutter about as she continued strolling down the sidewalk.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Cresselia nearly lost her grip on her cellphone as her person collided with another. "Oh sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Cause you're probably too busy sending a bajillion messages to every guy on the planet." The guy huffed.

"Hey, that's not nice…" The girl pouted.

"Take it easy, Pyroar. I have a bad feeling about this." A teenager said to the young adult harassing Cresselia. He was about 6 feet tall with long red hair, he had black jeans and wore red hoodie.

"You worry too much, Zoroark." Pyroar laughed. "I'm making a joke." He sneered, looking back at the blonde and taking one of her Tamato berries and taking a bite out of it. "Consider it compensation." He chuckled.

"Hey! I need those." Cresselia proclaimed, hiding the rest of her food from the thief.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do to stop me?" He growled, looking down as he towered over her.

"Umm…Pyroar…"

"Not now, Zoroark."

"Pyroar…"

"Shut up, Zoroark."

" **Move."**

Pyroar turned around to be confronted by the icy gaze of white haired, pale skinned boy wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt. His black jeans seemed to flutter in the non-existent wind, as did his red scarf, tied tightly around his neck.

The mystery boy looked at the young adult with his two ice-blue eyes, piercing into his soul.

"And who do think you are to command me?" Pyroar growled. His hair ignited and took the shape of a flaming mane, and long sharp claws replaced his fingernails. The young man grinned cockily, showing off his sharp fangs.

The boy simply sighed, and closed his eyes. "Who am I?"

"Darkrai…"

His body became transparent and phantom-like.

"…motherfucking…"

His hands became claws.

"…Dakuri…"

His eyes reopened, revealing that one of them had turned a crimson red, while the right stayed blue.

Pyroar was a bit thrown off by the brief moment. His body was too scared to move. Nonetheless he forced himself to throw a punch at Darkrai. However, it simply phased right through him.

"I'll say it one more time, move. Before I actually have to attack." The Pitch Black Pokémon responded blandly.

The Royal Pokémon growled and unleashed a flurry of punches so fast that the air around his fists began to heat up the vapor in the area. Steam soon covered the area; many people went inside for safety, while a couple stayed outside to watch what was going to happen.

As the steam cleared, Darkrai appeared to have disappeared, as did the blonde girl that had run into him. He growled and roared into the sky, releasing a torrent of flames into the air.

"COWARD!"

* * *

"That would have been a headache." The Pitch Black Pokémon rolled his eyes as he stared at the angry man below him.

"I was just on my way to see you, Cresselia." The boy smiled a little, his shiny blue eyes returning once more. The Lunar Pokémon stared at him, completely stunned and shaking slightly. Once the events had registered in her brain.

"DARKIE!", she immediately leaped at the boy, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling her head into his muscular chest. She took in his scent, it smelled like leather and the crisp autumn wind…

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?" He asked. Getting a simple and chipper "nope!" as a response.

He held her tightly, whispering how much he missed her, before letting go and observing her features. Her hair had grown a little longer, her features a bit sharper, eyes a bit brighter, body a bit curvier.

"How about we catch up somewhere that isn't the rooftop of a random building. How about the café right by Academy of Origins? I think I heard that it still open." He proposed.

Cresselia nodded, "that sounds good, but how to we get down?" she asked.

"Well you're going to figure out what I've spent the past two years doing." Was his only response as he grabbed her by the waist and jumped off the building, their bodies becoming progressively transparent. By the time the two hit the ground, they had completely dissolved into the shadows of the street. Cresselia's screams fading away, confusing the nearby people.

* * *

"You didn't even give me a chance to say anything!" She exclaimed as she took her seat right across from him. "What even was that?!" She glared.

"Well when we first met, I had barely gotten down the concept of 'shadow traveling', after all my training I'm able to travel great lengths, and even carry a person with me." Darkrai explained. "I learned a lot while training in those mountains."

"That's nice and all, but at least give me some warning next time." She sighed, before giving one of her signature smiles, its radiance embarrassing the Pitch Black Pokémon a little bit. "I really missed you these past two years, I only got to see you a couple times." The girl pouted.

"They didn't really let me leave the mountains. Those times that you saw me? I snuck out." He explained. "Did you get the letters that I sent to you?"

Cresselia blushed and nodded, "I kept all of them, they're in my closet." She murmured, burying her face in the menu. "You didn't have to…."

He chuckled, "The monks said it was a good way to keep myself at peace and clear my mind. By focusing on one thing, I could slowly organize my mind. That actually reminds me of something that I want to show you later." He explained. "So how has the rest of the gang been?"

"They've been pretty good, let's go see them!" She smiled.

* * *

"Hey dude…"

"Yeah, man?"

"Ever wonder what happens to the 'd' in refrigerator?"

"Whoa…mind blowing stuff. I have no idea…"

A small bell rang as the couple entered the familiar Otaku Shack. A thin white smoke loomed over the store, as did a strong herbal scent.

"Welcome! I'm on my lunch break!" The clerk said, removing his blue goggles from his head and messing up his long purple hair.

"Yeah, come back later man…" The other one responded. Throwing down his grey scarf on the counter and softly rubbing his tan skin.

"Yveltal? Sableye?"

The two stared blankly at the Pitch Black Pokémon, and then at each other, and the back at him, and then back at each other.

"DARKRAI!" They exclaimed in unison, smiling widely.

"You two look…well…I guess." He chuckled awkwardly, eyeing the two of the strangely. Sableye's purple hair had grown a bit longer, now reaching half way down his neck. His brooch still had the red ruby in the center, but now it also had a slightly large orb with an odd red and purple design in the middle. Yveltal had grown a bit taller and way more toned, his hair had a slight grayish tint and his hair was past his neck and was slightly greasy.

"It's been awhile, how you been up in dem mountains?" Yveltal asked.

"It was very quiet and serene; it'll take a while to adjust back to all the noise of this town." He explained. "What have you been doing for the past two years?"

"Finished high school, just been drifting around since then." Yveltal shrugged, "I've been helping this guy out every now and again; I took up surfing again, and have been practicing for a competition in Sunyshore City." The Destruction Pokémon grinned, his eyes a bit glazy.

"Sableye? Is someone there?" A light-skinned woman in her early 20's yelled as she descended the stairs. She wore a light yellow sundress with a white apron on top. Her long black hair was kept tightly in a ponytail. Her sharp maroon eyes pierced through the smoke.

"I thought I told you to knock it off with the smoking indoors, it ruins the sense of this place." The woman complained, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's okay Mawile, this is Darkrai, and old friend of mine. I'll clear up the smoke before I open again." The young adult chuckled.

The Pitch Black Pokémon glared at the woman, "Are you Mawile? The same one from the Mighty Megas?" Mawile looked down and nodded, "Yes, and I'm really sorry about all the trouble we caused back then. I haven't heard from my former teammates, but I can tell you that I've completely given up that lifestyle."

"She's been living with me for the past 2 years. We've gotten close since then. **Very** close." The Darkness Pokémon chuckled, causing Mawile to blush.

"Isn't she like three years older than you?" Yveltal asked.

"Age is just a number." Sableye winked, causing the woman to growl with frustration and embarrassment and storm back upstairs. "I love that woman."

"Do you know where Xerneas and Arceus is?" Darkrai asked.

"No clue, I don't keep in touch with them that often." The Destruction Pokémon shrugged. Cresselia sensed where this conversation was going, and gently tugged her boyfriend's jacket.

"What do you mean? Have you not been in contact with Xerneas?" Darkrai asked, unaware of her girlfriend's silent protests.

"Nah man…we're not a thing anymore." He sighed, his eyes carrying a look of confusion and what seemed like despair. "It just didn't work out."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Darkrai looked away, not knowing how to respond to that. "Well I'm going to see Mewtwo and Giratina, and I'm going to challenge them to a battle. Do you wanna join?"

The familiar grin was once again dawned upon the Destruction Pokémon's face. "Hell yah I wanna join!"

Darkrai chuckled a bit, helping his friend up. "Then let's go."

* * *

"Dinner? I'm fine with anything really. Listen honey, I might be a little late…Darkrai's back in town, I have to give him a proper greeting. Yes, Yes I know. Don't worry, I won't tell her…okay, bye. I love you too, Genesect."

A man sighed as leaned back into his seat, he grabbed a picture frame and examined it, as he usually did after phone calls with his wife. These past two years haven't been the greatest for him, his deep purple hair has now become a bit more whitish, small wrinkles formed underneath his eyes, and he even had to wear glasses now.

" _It's a good thing Genesect still finds me attractive…"_ He thought to himself as his index finger drifted softly across the glass pane, it landed right on his daughter's bright pink hair.

The girl had an affiliation for pink. She wore a pink dress and had pink hair with matching pink sandals that she rarely took off. The only thing that wasn't pink was her peach skin and her sky blue eyes. She was such a beautiful young girl, and he wished nothing but the best for his daughter.

A thought came back to him; she technically wasn't his daughter.

* * *

" _Please Mewtwo! Take care of her!" A woman with long purple hair pleaded to her brother, holding a covered basket in her arms, shielding it from the rain._

" _Why should I?" He asked gruffly as he let his sister inside his small, cramped, one-bedroom apartment._

" _I have no one to turn to, and I know deep down, there's still that caring person I grew up with." She pleaded. "That kind of person can raise my daughter, Mew." The woman removed the blanket that covered the basket, revealing a young baby, tucked tightly in a pink blanked._

" _That person is no more." Mewtwo huffed, trying to ignore his sister's pleading eyes._

" _She can stay here for a couple of days, then you find a better place for her." He spat. She smiled widely and hugged her brother, thanking him a million times. He couldn't help but smile._

" _I won't rest until I find a home for her. At least I know that she'll be safe." She smiled._

" _How so?"_

" _Cause she's going to be with you, her guardian angel."_

* * *

Those were the last words he ever heard from her sister.

He remembered hearing the news about her death; "unknown causes", they claimed.

He remembered attending her funeral, seeing faces he had once forgotten.

He remembered trying to raise Mew, and the struggle it took to adopt fatherhood.

He remembered leaving the Mighty Megas, a team he had raised for nearly 5 years.

"What would have happened if I had said no…" He whispered to himself as he pushed a small red button on his desk.

"Giratina, we're expecting some familiar faces, let's meet them in the battle field."

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Darkrai chuckled, cracking his fingers one by one, approaching his old teacher. "You've aged quite a bit."

"I guess I have…you're looking quite well." Mewtwo raised a brow, Darkrai was already his height, but since the teacher was levitating ever-so-slightly to give himself a bit more superiority, the boy hadn't noticed. The psychic type noticed Yveltal in the background, taking a puff and staring out in to the sky. "Yveltal! Where have you been all this time? I've barely caught sight of you these days. Still not in college?"

"College really isn't my thing. I've been practicing for a competition." The Destruction Pokémon grinned, folding his arms over his head. "Where's Mr. Security?"

"Right behind you."

Yveltal shrieked and nearly leaped into the air, "Not cool man."

A small smile was barely visible behind Giratina's gold visor, his reddish-brown eyes gleaming with a lot more intensity than when Darkrai had first met him; although it was still barely visible behind the black lens of the visor. The boy had gotten a lot leaner, more streamlined in a way, in that it was thin and solid. He had probably become small compared to Darkrai or Yveltal, but by no means weaker. His gold hair was dyed red at his bangs. He wore tight black jeans and a red shirt with peculiar stiches by his shoulders.

"Still not a man of many words, are you Giratina?" The Pitch-Black Pokémon asked.

Giratina shrugged in response, "It's how I am."

"I hope you've gotten stronger in these past two years. I haven't been able to practice my skills as much as I want to." The Genetic Pokémon smiled cockily as he began to levitate slightly off the ground. His fingers melted into three connected orbs, and a large purple tail grew from behind him.

Giratina simply grunted as six spiny, black tendrils emerged from his back, each with a ruby red stinger-like tip. Three gold ring-like objects encompassed his torso, however they were open at his stomach. His visor seemed to shine in the sunlight.

Yveltal's body grew even more, to the point where he was a colossal 7 feet high. Large, flat, 5 toed claws protruded out of his back; two near his shoulders, where someone would expect wings, and another on his lower back, looking like some weird tail. The top was as black as the night while the bottom was a bright crimson, and it seemed to glow in a certain way, pulsate, in a slow rhythmic motion almost. The Destruction Pokémon cracked his knuckles, and his claw hands did the same. "I'm excited to see what my boy has been up to for this time."

"I don't think you'll be disappointed, but you will be surprised. I think this match will be over before Cresselia gets back from gossiping with her friends." Darkrai taunted. A wispy black aura surrounded him. His hair began to defy gravity and flowed upwards, revealing his icy blue right eye and demonic red left eye. However, nothing else from his body seemed to change.

"That's it?" Yveltal asked.

"Just you wait, I've got a couple of surprises in store for you guys." Darkrai smirked, a pitch-black flame emerging from his right hand; it glowed like a gemstone, rather than flickering like an actual flame.

" **Obsidian Blaze…"** He murmured as he tossed the crystal-like flame at the ground, which shattered upon impact and created a small wave of black flames that began advancing towards Mewtwo and Giratina.

The two were surprised by the attack, but managed to evade it by flying and levitating above the ground. The flames spread across the field, but oddly enough it didn't effect anything; the trees, rocks, bushes, and even Darkrai and Yveltal were left unaffected.

"Yveltal, go after Giratina on my mark." The Pitch-Black Pokémon instructed as he formed a finger gun at the duo. The tips of his fingers glowed a transparent black; and after simulating a gunshot a volley of dark bullets went straight for Mewtwo and Giratina. The two immediately strafed to the sides to avoid the shots, giving Yveltal the opportunity to pursue Giratina.

* * *

Leaping out of a portal Yveltal attempted to slug the Renegade Pokémon, but was quickly thwarted by his tendrils.

"Come on man, that's not fair." The Destruction Pokémon pouted, using his large claws as makeshift wings to keep him in the air. Giratina said nothing as he continued beating his tattered wings to keep himself from being burned by the black flames bellow.

Yveltal chuckled, "Okay Mr. Silent, let's see if this will make you talk." He formed large purple orbs in his hands, and fired streams of Shadow Balls at Giratina. The Ghost/Dragon type stayed silent as he followed suit with the same attack.

The grin slowly dripped out of Yvetal's face as he continued to fly around, shooting whatever he could at Giratina, who effort deflected or canceled out every single attack that was thrown at him.

"Okay…now I'm getting pissed." Yveltal growled as he flew to the side of the building, using it to launch himself towards Giratina, his claw hands were now mimicking his real hands, both cocked back for an explosive punch. Giratina's wings turned into tendrils a second before the impact landed, forming a barrier that protected his body. However, the force sent him crashing to the ground like a meteorite in the blink of an eye. A dust cloud went up, with the black flames clinging to it like glue.

"Finally…I landed a hit. I feel pumped up!"

* * *

Mewtwo was surprised by how difficult it was to avoid Darkrai's attacks, even more so since the boy was still on the ground looking almost disinterested. While he wasn't going all out, Mewtwo was still impressed by the boy's skills.

Darting from left to right, flying in circles and loops, shooting Shadow Balls as flares to deflect all the attacks Darkrai was shooting at him; Mewtwo couldn't find a proper opening to attack. This frustration was made worse when the dust cloud rose from the crater that the Genetic Pokémon's partner had created, which had the sickly black flame clinging to it. It stung more than burned, sticking to his body.

"Hmph, this is getting annoying. Looks like I don't have to hold back anymore." The teacher said as he snapped his fingers, creating a sphere of psychic energy that expanded and wiped away all of the fire. "I'm going to be stepping it up a little bit now, so get ready." He warned as his right hand made a star formation in the area, the areas where his hands had touched glowing a bright pink.

Mewtwo snapped his fingers, and 5 pink lasers were shot at the Pitch Black Pokémon, who did nothing as a wall of shadow energy appeared from the ground and absorbed the attack.

"What?!"

"I told you I was full of surprises, Mewtwo." Darkrai smirked as he cracked his fingers, surrounding himself with another black aura.

"Alright, this is getting annoying." The teacher frowned. "I mean no ill-will when I use this." Mewtwo's body was encased in a cocoon-like sphere for a brief moment. When he emerged, Mewtwo's body had been altered. His body had become bigger and bulkier, he grew V-shaped horns, and thick ridges formed on his shoulders, over lapping each other like armor.

In an instant he teleported behind Darkrai. "Nothing personal, kid." Mewtwo charged a white light in his right fist.

"Pys-Punch!"

A blinding white light flashed, disorientating the other two fighters. To Mewtwo's surprise, Darkrai was completely unharmed, but what was more surprising was how. Something came out of Darkrai and blocked the attack. It's body was transparent and wispy, it's feet thin stacks, hands like sickles, and long flowing hair that floated up like billows of clouds. It's eyes were a deep crimson.

"W-what?!" Mewtwo was taken aback, stepping back to understand what had happened.

"You remember Kira? This is him." Darkrai said, pointing to the ethericspirit that was coming from his back.

" **Nice to MEAT you!"** Kira cackled, sharpening his claws.

"How did you manage to do that?" Mewtwo asked.

"You learn a lot in those mountains. I was able to clear my mind and freely control him. I wanted to show Cresselia, bit I think the match will be over before she gets here. Yveltal!" Within seconds the Destruction Pokémon, clearly exhausted, appeared right next to Darkrai.

In a similar fashion, Giratina appeared next to Mewtwo, also shocked by the appearance of Kira.

"Let's finish this in one more attack."

"Agreed."

The four charged their most powerful attacks and leaped at each other.

" **Oblivion Wing!"**

" **Shadow Force!"**

" **Pys-Strike!"**

" **Dark Void!"**

" **GRAVITY!"**

The four came crashing down onto the ground, unable to move. They all flashed back to normal and tried to look around for the source of the disturbance.

Arceus tapped her golden staff and the gravity turned back to how it was originally. "You guys were getting too carried away, you would have taken out half the school with that attack." She explained as she dusted off the dirt that clung to her white and gold robes. She brushed her white hair and marched straight over to Giratina, her soft but stern golden green eyes locked onto him.

"And I told you not to fight so much! You're going to over exert yourself." She scolded. The Renegade Pokémon looked down, "sorry…" he mumbled. Her scorn quickly faded, "I can't stay mad at you." She cooed, kissing his cheek.

"Did not see that coming…" Darkrai said to Yveltal.

"Oh yeah, she has him like whipped, dude." The Destruction Pokémon chuckled.

Following the Alpha Pokémon was Cresselia and Xerneas.

"Did you have to go all out Darkie?" Cresselia pouted.

"I didn't go all out." He responded.

"Still, it was just supposed to be a spar. We saw the dust cloud like a mile away. You need to be more careful." The Lunar Pokémon said hugging her boyfriend.

"My bad, I got carried away." He shrugged, returning the hug. His gaze drifted off to Yveltal and Xerneas, awkwardly standing next to each other. Their breakup must have been recent, as they still didn't know how to act around one another.

Xerneas had cut her hair, it now only reaching just above her shoulders, her blue and black corset has been switched out for a blue shirt and a black jacket. She wore a black skirt that went past her knees with small gold lines going through it.

"So…how have you been? Things been alright?" Yveltal asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, everything has be fine…how about you?" Xerneas responded, bashfully.

"They've been like this for a while now." Cresselia whispered, "it's been killing us."

"ouch…"

* * *

Darkrai flicked on the light, for the first time in two years. A family had been using the area while he was away, so the furniture was different areas, and drawings and other little doodles were now scattered around the walls.

"That's going to be annoying to clean up." The boy groaned.

"Hey, where's Zoura?"

The boy flinched and shot back, seeing his girlfriend eyeing him curiously. "Don't sneak up on me like that, why are you even here?" He asked.

"You forget that we live very close together. I just wanted to check up on you, it's been awhile since I've seen you or this house." She explained, "so, where's Zoura?"

"With her Grandmother, she's coming back later this week, so I only have a few days to fix up the house." Darkrai said. "Right now I'm going to go to sleep, you do what you want."

* * *

Apparently "do what you want" led them to making out on Darkrai's bed. Cresselia straddled her beloved, smiling and giving him little kisses. She took his scent; it was cool, misty, like a mountain, and had a hint of leather. Her blonde hair drooped over his face, "Have you missed the taste of my lips?" She giggled, pampering him with more kisses.

"Right now, your lips aren't the only things I've been missing." He said in a husky voice, his slender fingers interlocked with her tiny digits.

"My parents won't be home till tomorrow evening. Mind if I spend the night here?" She smirked.

"I don't have a problem with that, but don't expect any sleep." He grinned, his hands gliding across her bare skin.

"I didn't plan on getting any with you around." She giggled.

* * *

 **WHOOOOAAAAHHHH**

 **THINGS ARE CHANGING?!**

 **AHHH!**

 **So you guys want to see more of this? Give me your feedback.**

 **I'm back bitches!**


	2. Chapter 2- History Repeats

**Hey guys! Thanks for the overwhelming support!  
I'm really excited to be started another season of Pokémon Highschool, thank you all for being patient.**

 **As too why it took a while, I wanted to wait till Sun and Moon dropped to use it as inspiration, and inspiration is what I got.**

 _ **AmbertheCat: Hi DSG! Remember me! I'm BAACCKK~~  
I can't wait to read the sequel! I'll PM you my OC! I look forward to reading more of your work!  
**_Nice to see you again, but now I'm really backed up on OC's

 _ **ScarlettAbsol: AW HELL YEA! I can't wait for this! Even if it is a oneshot, it's gonna be great. Time to pm an OC!  
**_ Again, glad to see you're excited, but no more OC's guys.

 _ **BatmanRules256 (I think you're a new face around here): I have been waiting for this. And, I'm not disappointed  
**_ I'm glad I did not disappoint

 _ **Evil Hero Malicious Edge (That's a real mouthful): Wow, I literally speechless right now  
**_ Yay, I did a good

 _ **wolf master97: Awesome, really glad this story is getting a sequel, hope for mores soon!  
**_ I'm glad too, I'll try my best!

 _ **MakaPhin(New guy?):**_

 _ **Guess who's back?  
Back again.  
Demon's back.  
Tell a friend.  
**_Hehe…nice

 _ **CyberLighter(I like your profile): Hell yeah ! It's back. Looks like Darkrai and Cresselia are taking the next step in the relationship, and things apparently didn't work out between Yveltal and Xerneas. One more thing, I notice you've changed the rating from T to M, and because of that I'm expecting 'things'. Well, that's all from me. This is CL, signing out  
**_ Well I don't know where the new rating will take the story, but we'll find out…together :3

 _ **pokemonking0924: Nice to finally see a squeal to the original Pokémon Highschool  
Looks like Darkrai has grown in the last two years especially his relationship with Cresselia even if they were apart for most of the time  
I like how the characters have changed as they got older especially the relationships, except for Xerneas and Yveltal I liked that couple just as much as Darkrai's and Cresselia's relationship  
I hope that you plan on having those two get back together at some point  
Can't wait to see Zorua back in action soon too  
Anyway keep up the good work, and explain why Xerneas and Yveltal broke up  
**_All will be revealed in due time, my readers

 _ **AGuyWithNoSkills: Wwwwwweeeeeewwwwwww! We're back! I think. I don't remember if I reviewed the other story, bit I remember that I did read it! Anyways, we got a sequel and things are still as awkward with Yveltal and Xerneas! I think. It's been a while since the last time I read about this, so don't expect me to be perfect with the story in general, and characters. But 'Darkie' here's gotten stronger! Not showcased at the start though. That intro actually surpassed my expectations for a bit. When a non-main-character, cocky-ish male meets any sort of female, I'd scream out 'rrrraaaayyyypppeh' once they get within 5m of each other. Well, that's the Fanfiction norm nowadays. This time, it was just the Tamato Berry that was harmed. Unless, Cress' grandmother needed some spicy berries to cure her... Poffin making curse? *Shrug* apparently, Tamato berries are spicy and are used for poffins, as well as eating it raw, which increases friendliness but decreases the speed stat by 10 for a Pokémon. Old gran probably is slow, so that -10 speed stat doesn't do anything if she doesn't have a speed stat 0!**_

 _ **Idk. Short review this time. I'm pretty tired. I guess I'll see you next chapter.**_

 _ **Baaaaiii~**_

Tamato berries have many a-uses. Also, JEEZ that was a long review.

 **Please, no more OC's**

 _ **Death walks among your souls  
Lingering between the stitching  
Are you prepared?**_

* * *

The Pitch-Black Pokémon woke up with a heavy chest. Looking down at the blonde-haired beauty, he wondered how she moved her body in the night to end in this position.

"Wake up Cressie, my sister is coming home." The boy groaned, lightly shaking his girlfriend.

"So what…it's not like she's going to care if I'm here or not, we've been together for a long time, I'm practically your wife." She yawned. The boy blushed and looked away, "Well yeah, but you're only wearing a bra." He said in a slightly stern voice, avoiding locking eyes with her leering gaze.

"Are you sure you really want me too, you were practically tearing it off yesterday…" She whispered into his ear. The boy growled and smooshed her face with a pillow. "Just do it."

"As you wish, _honey~"_

"You're really annoying."

"That's what you think, Darkie. But you know you love it."

"Hmph…"

* * *

A soft knock was heard, followed by repeated banging. Darkrai wiped his flour-caked hands on a nearby rag and opened the door. Immediately following its opening, the boy was assaulted by a young girl's head being launched into his stomach.

"Onii-chan! You're so mean! I missed you so much!" The girl sobbed, burying her face in his chest. The boy softly stroked her crimson hair, wiping away the tears from her glittering deep blue eyes. "Tadaima…Zorua." He whispered. "I'm sorry, your brother wasn't strong enough." His voice falters slightly, his icy blue eyes cracking.

She says nothing, but holds him tightly, wrapping his small digits in his leather jacket, her tears being soaked up by the material.

The boy looks up at the older woman gazing down at him.

"It's been a long time, Alicia…" He murmured softly.

"Have you been well? I haven't seen you in years." She responded in a very light tone.

"Yeah…I've been okay."

"You've grown quite a bit. Even got yourself a girlfriend." Thin eyes closed and her head slightly cocked to the right, her wrinkled lips formed a small smile.

Darkrai looked back at the girl who had fallen asleep again, sitting straight in her pink nightie. A half smile crept onto his face. "Guess I have…"

"I'm sorry, for everything you had to go through. You've suffered enough." Her face turned into a slight grimace. "I don't want you to be hurting anymore."

"As long as these two are happy, it's not really suffering, now is it?" He chuckled, holding his sister close to him.

"Just be careful, Darkrai."

"Of course."

The old lady wiped away some of her tears and nodded, "I wish there was more I could have done for you." Darkrai shakes his head as he embraces her as well. "You were a wonderful grandparent, if Zorua's mom could see you now, she'd be so proud of her mother."

"My daughter was, and always will remain in her heart, your mother as well." Alicia undid Darkrai's scarf and grazed her fingers along the many burn marks and lumps that ungracefully lay on his skin. "I always regretted not being able to do anything when you were going through so much…so much pain." Her voice cracked.

"Losing my daughter was the saddest day of my life. Losing the grandson she had tried to save to his own mind was the second…." She held his hand tenderly yet firmly, it cupped between her own. "But you're not lost any more, are you?"

"No, I'm on my own path." He responded, placing his other hand on top of hers. "As broken and tattered as it is, it's the one I've chosen, and it's the one I'm going to stick with."

The two looked over to the sleeping girl who was slowly being awoken by Zorua.

"Take good care of them, you have some good people in your life." Alicia instructed. "You never know when your life can take a turn for the worst."

"I'll keep my eyes open." He chuckled slightly, his hands slipping from her grasp and nestling back into his pockets.

"I should get going, I have many things to do back home. Take care, Darkrai."

"Take care…grandma."

The old woman smiled.

* * *

The Pitch-Black Pokémon sat on the couch, Zorua to his left and Cresselia to his right. Suddenly his phone went off, as he checked it out, the number was blocked. "Hello?" He asked.

"Seaport Warehouse, building 5, high noon, be there."

 **Beeeeeeeeeepppppp**

The boy looked at his phone oddly.

"Who was it, Onii-chan?" Zorua asked.

"I don't know, whoever it was, it wanted me at the warehouse down by the docs." He explained.

"Are you going to go?" Cresselia followed up.

"Yeah, seems interesting."

"But what if it's a trap?"

"Don't worry, I have back-up."

* * *

Darkrai phased through the door of the abandoned warehouse. "Hmph, seems okay so far." He whispered to himself.

"So, you actually made it. I must say I'm impressed." A distant voice called out.

Darkrai turned to the sound of the voice and was greeting by a lightning bolt headed straight for him.

"Not that impressed anymore." The voice remarked as its owner jumped off from the high platform it was standing on and started walking towards the dust cloud surrounding the Pitch-Black Pokémon.

" **Kehehehe…."**

"What?"

The dust cleared, showing a bored Darkrai and an excited Kira sticking out of his back. "That's how I woke up every day, gotta try better than that."

" **I never sleep…"**

"So…just who are you?" Darkrai asked.

"Officer Luxary." The figure was introduced, stepping into the light. Short black hair, falling just below the neck, a tight blue and black sweater that just exposed too much chest area, with black down feather around the neck hole and wrists with yellow stripes going across it, and a tight black skirt that stopped just above the knees.

"What does a police officer want with me? And why did she try to kill me?" Darkrai inquired.

"I'll tell you if you win." She smirked, her face growing a dark blue mane, and a 4-pointed star tipped tail grew out of nowhere and started whipping around.

"Thunder!" A large bolt of electricity shot out of her hand, which Kira sliced in half with no effort. "I expect more of a challenge." Darkrai grunted as he stuck out an open palm, firing a volley of Shadow Balls.

"Thunder Claws!" Luxray dashed towards Darkrai, sidestepping every attack with claws soaked in electric energy. She swiped at the boy, but his 'body guard' interrupted her attack, knocking her back.

"So, the rumors were true, you've seemed to revolutionize the concept of Pokemorphs." She smirked.

"Oh wow? There's rumors about me? I feel so special." He chuckled.

"Let's see how you handle this." Luxray snapped her fingers and an army of men wearing a helmet with a giant screw on it and one eye like visor showed up from seemingly nowhere. That all had curved magnet-like hands which started glowing a bright yellow.

"Now." She commanded, as they all fired a Thunderbolt at Darkrai. The Pitch-Black Pokémon responded by making a swirling motion with his fingers, which made Kira orbit around him at high speeds, collecting all the electricity and holding the crackling ball above his head.

"I don't think you want me to use this." The boy smirked as the ball was slowly tainted black. "It would **really** hurt."

"Hmph, looks like I'll have to go all out." Luxray smiled cockily. "It's been quite a while since I've felt this rush." She looked at all her men. "Boys, you know what to do."

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted and charged up electricity in their magnet hands and then directed it to her. The energy swirled around her, making her hair stand up and coat her like an aura.

"Let's see if your friend can save you from this one." Luxray taunted.

Darkrai smirked, "I didn't even need to call back up." Kira swallowed the ball of energy and went back into his host. Darkrai's body was morphed by the energy, sharped and jagged with black liquid dripping from the tips, like pine needle coated in oil. Black lightening surrounded him, and his eyes turned red.

"Wild Charge!"

"Electric Shadow Rush!"

The two tackles collided, but there was no explosion. The two stood back to back, unmoving, before falling to one knee, clutching their sides.

"Urgh…need to get stronger…" Darkrai panted, his eyes slowly fading back to an icy blue.

"Wow…no one has managed to stay conscious after a fully powered Wild Charge." She smirked as her men came to assist her. "You've done well." She commended, helping him back up.

"Your friend can come out of hiding as well." Luxray smirked.

"Damn, she's good." Yveltal chuckled as he dropped from the ceiling. "but you're forgetting the other one." He commented.

"What other one?"

"Me." Giratina said as he appeared from a portal, startling everyone. The men looked alerted and pointed their magnets at the Renegade Pokémon. "Freeze!"

"I forgot you're a fugitive." Darkrai said.

The Ghost/Dragon type glared at the officers, his tendrils flaring out and intimidating him. Luxray stuck her arm in front of her men. "We're not here for him." She pointed at Darkrai. "We're here for you."

"Why me?"

"The three of you come down to the station and we'll explain why." She winked.

* * *

"Z-Crystals?"

Yveltal and Darkrai were at the station with Luxray and her men. Giratina said that he did not trust them and decided to go home.

"Yes, they're an incredibly powerful item that can make its user unfathomably stronger. However, the stone draws on the users' vitality, and can take away anywhere from a couple of seconds to many years of their life. In a few recorded cases, they've even killed their users." She explained, holding a photo of a clear crystal with an odd black design, before stuffing it into her cleavage.

"We've been seeing them pop up much more frequently since this November, we still don't know the source. HOWEVER, we have a lead on a stash of some of them, in this other warehouse in Poe town. Since no one lives there, they thought it was a brilliant place to stash some Z-Crystals." She pointed to a building on a map.

"Okay…but how do I relate to this?" Darkrai asked.

"Well we saw your battle 2 years ago, against Charizard of the Mighty Megas, and we were thinking about asking you to join us; but then you disappeared for 2 years. News of you returned slowly trickled around, and we got into contact as soon as we can. We want you to help us end this drug ring." Luxray explained, determination filled her eyes, burning like a brilliant fire.

"No way."

And that fire was quickly extinguished.

"I'm not going through another hell." He grunted. "The Battle Dome was enough."

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon frowned and sighed, "Guess I'll have to use this." She dug through a file cabinet and tossed a manila folder at the boy.

"What's this?"

"Records of every time you've broken into somewhere by phasing through it. We can charge you with breaking and entering." She smirked.

"Damn…she's **really** good." Yveltal remarked.

"My eyes see all." Her eyes gleamed a bright orange.

"Fine, just this one operation." He grunted.

"We'll see..." She smirked, "Nice to have you on the force." She stuck her hand out.

"I'm not a part of your team." He remarked, walking away. "I never will be." He flipped her off and phased though the wall.

" _That boy is something else."_ Luxray whispered to herself, licking her lips.

* * *

 **DONE WITH SECOND CHAPTER!**

 **I feel pretty good about this one.**

 **So, everyone enjoying the new Sun and Moon game?**

 **Expect more of it.**

 **DSG out!**


	3. Chapter 3- Recovering Buginium Z

**Hey everyone! DSG back with another chapter! Developing the story and what not…**

 **If this comes out around Christmas, Merry Christmas!**

 **If not…ooops**

 **Also I'm not going to be replying to EVERY single comment, just the ones I like the most. Not to say that I don't appreciate reviews, I still love them. I just have the time for all of them.**

 _ **ThePurpleZoroark:**_ **Awesome chapter also is it just me or are there some overwatch references in this like at the beginning with "Death walks among your souls" sounding like something that Reaper would say and High noon Mccree  
** Kinda did that on purpose, I wanna buy the game. AND GUESS WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMASS

 _ **pokemonking0924:**_ **A nice look at Darkrai's grandmother, a very kind soul who feels like she could have done more to support her family**. **Zorua seems to be close to and love her brother just as much as the last story but she did miss him very much, it also looks like she has gotten even closer to Cresselia as well**. **It also looks like Darkrai and his friends are going to get involved in another very complicated matter once again, no thanks to officer Luxray and her blackmailing ways**. **Can't wait for the action, drama, and laughs ahead  
** Officer Luxray has a lot up her sleeve, many things are to be expected, and unexpected.

* * *

Officer Luxray peered through her binoculars, her eyes gleaming a bright orange through the glass. "I see a couple of scattered along the warehouse. There are four main guards that you should look out for. My Magne-men will handle all the grunts, and we will take out the main guards." She explained.

"But there's three of us, and four of them." Yveltal proclaimed.

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon grinned and waggled her finger, "I have a man stationed inside, so we have to worry about the three." She looked through the binoculars again, "There's one in the back, two on the left, and on the right. Yveltal, go left. Darkrai, back. I'll take the left." She explained.

"Got it boss lady." Yveltal nodded as he morphed into his Pokémon form and dashed into a portal. Darkrai simply scowled as he disappeared into the ground. Luxray smirked, slinking off closer to the warehouse.

* * *

"Well the fuzz is here, doesn't look that bad." An eerie voice chuckled. He clung to the overhanging beam with his thin hands and legs, peering out the window with his beady eyes.

"Bouta look worse for you."

A strong kick sent the man crashing down into some boxes. "Ehehe…. looks like the posse got me." He cackled as his skin hardened into a thick exoskeleton. His fingers became long bony claws, and large spiky horns grew atop his head.

Yveltal dropped from the ceiling, getting into an awkward fighting stance, "Regretting quitting the mixed martial arts now…" He whispered to himself. "You're going down…uhh…scum."

"Oh? You don't even remember my name? What a shame. I've got a few new tricks to show you." He said, sharpening his claws and horns till they were like swords.

"Am I supposed to?" Yveltal asked as he charged and tossed an orb that floated around in the middle of the arena, and then slowly cruised along the floor.

"See if the name PINSIR reminds you of anyone." The man exclaimed as he went charging towards the Destruction Pokémon.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Yveltal responded rather dully, leaping back, and throwing up his large hands to deflect each attack. Pinsir growled and continued thrashing around wildly. The pain of all the spines and claws became too much for Yveltal to bare, who took to the skies to avoid further damage. However, with the limited amount of space that was available, he mostly clung to the ceiling.

"Sonnuvabitch tore my wing up real bad…" Yveltal panted, applying pressuring on an open wound on his left wing with his hands as his right grappled the support beams. "I'll have to put my all into my next attack."

"Looks like you're tuckered out, so I'll be merciful and knock you out with one final attack." Pinsir pulled out a light green rhomboidal crystal, broke off a small part of it, and then ingested that part. His horns suddenly grew twice in size and crossed over each other, making an "X" shape.

"No guts, no glory." Yveltal gripped his right wing and bounced off the railing, packing all of his power into a final punch.

"Oblivion Punch!"

"Z-Scissors!"

The attacks collided, and for a moment everything seemed still.

"Fuck…" Yveltal gasped as he collapsed to the ground.

"Hehe…you'll be useful." Pinsir grinned menacingly as he grabbed the boy's passed out body.

* * *

" _ **Captain…where are you? The suspects are getting wary of my location."**_

" **I'm on my way. You'll be able to notice me."**

Like a bolt of lightning striking the floor, Luxray dropped out of seemingly nowhere but then was immediately pinned to the way by to large needles on her sweater. "Keh…I should have been more careful."

"Accelgor, take a vantage point. There's got to be more of them here." A tall girl with sharp red eyes, blond hair and a bumblebee dress instructed a boy who looked a poorly wrapped mummy. He wore a tight, black vest and shorts combo that was covered by layers of free flowing purple strips of fabric. He wore a red mask with green stripes and a black star in the middle. Accelgor silently nodded as he leaped up to the second-floor rails and begun running around.

"As for you…" The girl chuckled as she pulled a gigantic white lance. "I've grown tired of you."

" _ **CAPTIAN!"**_

"Bring it on dollface, let's see how good you are." Luxray taunted, lightning crackling through her hair.

"Let's see how you like **this!"** The girl exclaimed as she launched her spear at the officer.

"Wild ch-"

"THUNDER!"

A wicked bolt of electricity fired from the side, knocking the lance to the floor. All of a sudden a chrome plated figure leaped out of the side lines and fired another bolt of electricity from his weird magnet hands. However, Accelgor jumped in front of the bolt, disrupting the blast by disrupting the air with an odd buzz from rubbing the rag strings against each other.

"Are you okay, Beedrill?" He asked.

"I didn't ask for your help. Go handle the weird robot guy, I've got the girl." Beedrill glared, brushing a hand through her honey-gold hair.

"Hai…" Accelgor nodded as he made an odd hand symbol and split himself into three clones.

"Well with that out of the way, I can finally get that wo-HEY!" Beedrill exclaimed to see that Luxray was no longer on the wall.

"Gotta keep your eyes open." Luxray sneered as she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the girl's side, cause her to flinch and stumble but maintain her balance. The girl growled as spines grew from her arms, "Pin Missile!"

Luxray shook around and let out a discharge of powerful electrical energy, causing the 'missiles' to explode all around her.

"Poison jab!" The girl hissed and she charged at the officer, holding two spears that oozed a purple liquid by her side and tried to thrust them into Luxray. The Gleams Eyes Pokémon smirked as she dodged every single attack without breaking a sweat; she feinted to the left, right, ducked, and rolled out of everything Beedrill threw at her.

Suddenly, got in between Beedrill's lances and grabbed the poles of her one with her palm.

"Check." Luxray whispered as she released a couple hundred volts from her body, sending Beedrill flying against the wall.

"How are you holding up, Magneton?" Luxray asked her partner.

"Not too well. I can't seem to get a hit on him, even with my Lock On. He's moving too fast." The chrome plated figure said as he fired three silver projectiles at Accelgor, who leaped from support beam to beam and avoided all of them. He fired a series of Water Shurikens at the other officer, who deployed an electrical field around him to dissipate the attack.

Beedrill got up slowly and pulled out a small green crystal, clutching it tightely and the rubbing it against her lances. They rumbled and shook and suddenly doubled in size. "Let's see you dodge this!" She yelled, launching one of them like a rocket over to Luxray. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon didn't have any time to dodge, but managed to set up an electrical barrier and lessen the impact. "That really stung…" She grunted, recoiling from the impact as it knocked her back a couple of feet.

Mangeton managed to get a lock on Accelgor, but the ninja suddenly started moving twice as fast. He delivered a series of small but rapid attacks that chipped away at Maneton's stamina.

"What are we going to do, Captain?" He asked.

"Set up an Electric Terrain, I have an idea." Luxray commanded as she started stomping around. Magneton did as he was told and sent an electrical current running along the warehouse floor. "Now what?" He asked.

"Set up an electrical barrier around me and don't take it down until the **minute** I say so, okay?" Luxray explained as she continued to stop around, her blue mane crackling with electricity. The Magnet Pokémon did as he was told and generated a dense electrical field that surrounded the body of them.

Beedrill and Accelgor both tried to attack the dome, but their attacks only made temporary holes in the field. "Captain…I can't hold the barrier much longer." Magneton groaned as he supercharged his magnet hands to maintain the barrier.

"I'm almost done, just a little while longer." The woman explained as her stomping coated her in a yellow aura; electricity being draw to her like it was being sucked in by an invisible vortex. "I'm fully charged."

"Magneton, release the barrier." She ordered. Magneton released the barriers and immediately a lance came out of nowhere and jabbed him in the leg, knocking him to the ground. Before Beedrill could follow up on another attack, Luxray shocked the other lance out of her hand, kicking it farther away and pushing Beedrill back. She felt a sharp pain on her back and fired a strong electrical pulse around her which stunned Accelgor long enough for her to deliver a strong kick and send him flying.

"Magneton, are you okay?!" Luxrary exclaimed, running back to her comrade.

"I'm fine…it's just a flesh wound. Go and give them hell." He chuckled weakly, using electrical impulses to keep himself from bleeding out.

Luxray gritted her teeth in frustration, lightning crackled from her body, making her mane jut out like spikes. Her eyes shone a bright orange and her teeth were as sharp as knives. Her breathing was slow and heavy, like an animal stalking its prey, just before the attack.

"Okay Accelgor, we're going with the plan we discussed earlier." Beedrill grunted, holding her stomach. Accelgor suddenly appeared next to her holding one of her lances. He handed it to her and wrapped is rags around her, jumping quickly from place to place, faster and faster, until they were nothing more than a blur.

To Magneton, who was now stabilized but unable to move, his opponents were practically invisible. As soon as he caught a slight glimpse of where they were, they had already shifted location. However, his superior officer stood there motionless, just watching with those powerful orange scanners of hers. His lock on system, while at the moment barely functioning, barley held a candle to the raw immense utility and functionality of Captain Luxray's eyes.

A heavy breath, and a tiny crackle of electricity in her eyes.

He knew what that meant.

She began stomping around wildly, as if trying to imitate a frenetic dance. Electricity built up around her, acting as a shield that repelled the javelin attacks of Beedrill. However, the shield was not her final attack.

"Magneton."

"Y-yes, captain?"

"This next one is for you."

The shield dropped and her right fist glowed a bright yellow.

A deep breath, followed by a short 25-degree shift counter-clockwise.

"Giga-watt punch"

In the fraction of second, Luxray spun around and punched Beedrill and Accelgor right as they were about to attack, the lance mere millimeters from her face. Following the punch was an immensely powerful lightning bolt that dropped straight from the sky, crashing through the ceiling, electrocuting the both of them and engulfing the whole room in a bright white light.

Luxray walked passed the unconscious bodies and helped Magneton back to his feet. "Can you walk?" She asked him.

"Barely. But I'll manage." He winced as he slowly arose to his feet.

"Nonsense, wait here till the Magne-men come and retrieve you. Take the week off and fix yourself up."

"But Captain."

"That's an order."

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled sweetly, making him blush slightly. "Thank you. I'm going to look for Darkrai and Yveltal. Keep an eye on those two."

"Understood."

* * *

Blades of water collided with blades of dark energy.

Deep splashes and hollow echoes…

"I'm going about this all wrong…" Darkrai gritted his teeth.

" **You think…?!"** Kira roared, sharpening up his claws.

The two stared at their opponent, a man who went by the name Golispod. A rather bulky man with white platted layers of hard material covering, almost like an exoskeleton. There were a couple of spines protruding from his back, which seemed to contain different types of blades. He stood legs apart, like a sumo-wrestler, but by the way he held his sword, Darkrai mistook him for some type of samurai.

" _We can't go close range. His armor is too strong and that sword will be fatal if it lands a blow."_

" _ **So have we been wasting these 30 minutes?!"**_

" _We learned about our opponent, you sit tight and lend me your power. I will handle this."_

" _ **I hate you."**_

Darkrai charged up an orb of dark energy in his hand, firing a beam straight at Golispod, who cut in half with a blade made to look like a beetle's horn. The Pitch Black Pokémon growled and fired two black beams from both of his sides, which curved and flanked Golispod on both of his sides. However, it seemed to vaguely dent his armor.

"Okay, let's try something else." Darkrai sighed, putting his hands together and breathing deeply.

"Kira…release."

A dark shadow leaped out of Darkrai's back, dragging its claws against the ground and howling indiscriminately.

" **Finally! I never thought I'd be free!"**

"Attack." Darkrai commanded.

Kira obliged, dragging his sickle covered hands across the ground, gaining momentum and creating sparks along the ground.

While Kira kept Golispod busy with a flurry of slashes, Darkrai began circling the two. His left hand lightly scrapping the floor, leaving a odd, black, paint-like substance on the ground. As he circled more and more, getting faster and faster with every rotation, the substance glowed more.

"KIRA! NOW!"

The shadow leapt backwards just before Darkrai snapped his fingers. Suddenly a black tornado appeared from the circle, trapping Golispod and knocking him up into the air.

Kira leapt back into the tornado, slashing violently at everything and anything that it could spot. Large blades of dark energy could be seen flying out of the tornado.

"Savage Spinout!"

Suddenly a thick white thread started winding its way up the tornado, slowly bleaching it and sending stick threads across the warehouse. Suddenly the tornado was consumed by the webs, the collateral damage and spider webs everywhere.

"H-how?!" Darkrai gasped in disbelief, one of his most powerful attacks turned into a funnel web.

A green crystal dropped to the floor with a solid clang. Golispod held his blade with dignity, panting heavily, eyes locked onto a trapped Kira.

Darkrai, still catching his breath from his attack, fired a weak laser at Golispod, who simply took the attack without flinching.

He drew his blade, breathing deeply.

"Razor Shell…"

A single drop of water fell.

And Kira's oily blood spilt.

The shadow creature howled in pain, as Darkrai clutched his chest and fell to his knees.

"Kira! Return!" Darkrai barked as he formed a dome around him, leaving just enough room for Kira to slip back in before shutting the both of them off completely.

"Dammit…" Darkrai cursed, holding his breath. "Why am I always thrusted into these situations?"

"Ok…he probably can't do that thing he did again, so I have to plan accordingly, keep my distance." He mentally braced himself and slowly counted backwards from 3. As soon as he whispered the number one, he shot out of his barrier like a bullet, quickly twisting his body to fire blasts of dark energy at the sides of Golispod, shooting up a small plume of dust. The Hard Scale Pokémon did not move, simply held his blade of water in front of him.

Darkrai send two orbs to hover on either side of his opponent, and kept one right in front of himself. He snapped his fingers, sending a blast from each of them. In the moment where Golispod got hit, Darkrai shot a laser straight into the sky, bursting through the ceiling.

Without checking if the attack on Golispod was successful or not, the Pitch Black Pokémon begun to send as many lasers as he could.

The attacks were certainly weakening him, but Darkrai himself was running out of energy.

"Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning struck Golispod, causing him to drop to one knee. Darkrai took the opportunity to charge up one final blast of energy and shot Golispod in the head, knocking him out.

"Nice shot." Luxray said as she helped the boy up, dragging a bounded Beedril and Accelgor behind with her.

"Where's Yveltal?' The Pitch Black Pokémon asked. "I don't know where he is, I figured he was with you." Luxray said, slightly concerened.

"I believe I can help you out with that issue."

The two turned around to see Pinsir walking in, dragging Yveltal along with him.

"Release him! You're outnumbered!" Luxray barked.

"Well I could do that, but then again I could also kill him." The Stag Beetle Pokémon chuckled, holding a sharp claw near Yveltal's neck.

"What do you want?" Darkrai asked.

"Simple, I trade this one for all of those guys." Pinsir explained.

They looked at each other and sighed, "Fine, release him first." Luxray ordered.

"Uh-huh, put them in the center." Pinsir countered. Luxray growled, elecriticy crackling through her hair. "Ooh, scary." He chuckled.

The officer sighed and placed the three criminals in between herself and Pinsir. The Stag Beetle Pokémon woke Accelgor up and whispered something up. Accelgor threw something onto the floor, causing smoke to fill the area. When it cleared, all of them were gone, leaving only passed out Yveltal on the floor.

"Wake up." Darkrai said as he helped his friend back to his feet.

"What happened? My head hurts." He groaned.

"We had to trade you for the other criminals we defeated." Darkrai explained.

"Oh shit really? Damn…sorry guys, I just dragged you all done."

"Don't worry about it. The important thing is that we shut down the operation. So at least this Z-Crystal will be in less supply." Luxray sighed a little bit, but smiled none the less.

"It's been a good first day, I'll call for the forensic team to clean up and search for any leads. You two go and rest, you've earned it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Whatever…"

* * *

 **So that's the next chapter. Sorry for the late delay, it's really hard to get these things uploaded. But hey, better late than never!**


	4. Chapter 4- What Really Happened

_A bloody claw_

 _Two pools of crimson water_

 _Eviscerated corpses that cannot be recognized_

 _Who is to blame?_

* * *

The Pitch-Black Pokémon slowly arose, groggily holding his head. "The same dream again, that is probably not a good sign." The lack of his sleeping girlfriend curled up right against his chest threw himself off for a moment before his memory explained it to him. "Right, she's back with her parents." He groaned and slumped off of his bed, every part of his essence felt dead. His mind drifted back to his fight. Even though he had gotten much stronger, he would have been done for had it not been for Luxray interfering. A low growl came out of him.

As he brushed his teeth and made himself appear less dead. Something had compelled him to remove his red scarf. His cold fingers skimmed the scar marks all around his neck, each second of contact bringing back memories of that fateful night. The fire began to claw at his body, trying to swallow him skin started to perspire, fingers gripping the skin. Darkrai's body began to shiver as his blood started rushing and his veins pulsated in a deep, hypnotic pattern.

He could see the flames consuming everything in sight. The memory never faded. The scars never healed.

When he looked back at the mirror, only Kira's reflection was visible. This twisted, corrupt version of himself that now claimed its own consciousness. Something he relied on, yet feared intensely. The thing he feared to be, but needed to use nonetheless.

"Onii-chan? Are you okay?"

Darkrai turned around, his little sister gazing up at him with her shining blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, that's all." He returned back to his neutral expression, wrapping the scarf back around his neck. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" She exclaimed.

"Alright then." He responded rather monotonous as he made his way to the kitchen.

"show more enthusiasm!" She demanded.

"Never on your life."

* * *

The two sat across from each other, sunlight peeking through the gaps in the curtains. Zoura was happily munching on her pancakes, while Darkrai preferred his long sips of black coffee.

'Hey, Onii-chan?" The girl stopped munching for a moment.

"Hmm?" Darkrai looked up, still in the middle of a nice sip.

"Will you and Cresselia ever get married? If so can I be your daughter?"

That sip immediately came out.

"Where is this all coming from?" He raised a brow.

"Well, now Mew has a mom. And I feel bad that I don't have one, I don't have any parents." She sniffled.

The Pitch Black Pokémon froze up, guilt flooded over him, suffocating the boy.

"Look…" The boy sighed. "I know you don't have many memories of your mother, and I'm sorry I can't give you the family life you wished to have. I'm still going to try my best to be your guardian." He explained.

"Then why are you fighting all the baddies?" She asked, getting a little teary-eyed.

"Cresselia told you…didn't she?"

"She said you're risking your life trying to catch bad guys. Why?" She asked.

"Cause if I don't, I won't be able to take care of you." He explained. "And like hell I'm going to let you lose any more family." He walked over to his little sister and gave her a light hug, although it was more akin to him smothering her with his arms. "It's hard, but just hang in there for a while."

She poked her head out of the coils of her brother's arms. "Okay…" She fought to show a little smile.

"Okay, to make it up to you. I will spend the entire day with you." Darkrai offered.

"Really?! Do you mean it?!" She exclaimed.

"Y-yeah…" He responded a bit hesitantly. Her sister's eyes immediately lit up as she embraced her older brother. "But wait…I had a play-date with Mew-Mew today…" Zoura said dejectedly.

"Well then we can spend tomorrow together."

"Can we go to an amusement park? There's this one that I've always wanted to go to." Her eyes began to sparkle like diamonds once again. The boy shrugged and pulled out his phone, "Alright, I need to call Cresselia and push back out plans."

"She can come. She is really nice to me, almost like a mother." Zoura smiled sheepishly.

"I'll let her know." Darkrai chuckled.

* * *

Darkrai dropped off his sister at Mewtwo's house and then headed off to see Yveltal at a local café. He was surprised to see the boy already at a table, perusing through the menu with such a careful eye that it raised question's in Darkrai's mind.

"You're that hungry?" The boy quipped as he took a seat across from his friend.

The Destruction Pokémon lowered his menu, blowing a plume of smoking into the air. "I got a little hungry…" He grinned and reclined back in his chair. "I already ordered for you, I was just looking at the dessert menu and anything extra." Yveltal explained as he set the menu down.

"How gracious of you." Darkrai took a seat across from the boy, playing with a fork. "Any reason you called me out here? I could have been sleeping you know." He sneered.

"You sleep too much, I just wanted to know how my homie has been doing." Yveltal chuckled. "Don't call me that." The boy huffed, blowing a few strands of white hair out of his face. "Aight man…but how have you been doing? Taking care of yourself and everything?" Yveltal said, blowing another plume of smoke into the air. There was a noticeable tinge of restraint and worry in his voice.

"What's this really about?" Darkrai's eyes pierced through the boy. "There's something you're not telling me."

"You're too good at this." The boy chuckled, his cigarette glowing an ashy red. "Are you and Cresselia still going strong?"

"Yeah, Zoura considers he like a part of the family." Darkrai responded. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm a little envious…that's all…I really loved her, you know?" Yveltal blew a small plume of smoke into the air, watching it gradually diffuse into the air. "I didn't realize how much Xerneas meant to me until after I lost her."

"How did you guys split up?" Darkrai asked, glancing at his friend.

"It was a slow process. We didn't really get along after a while. I was too wild and she was too reserved. I wanted to do risky things and she wanted to sit inside and draw. She complained that I never went to her art junk and when she tried out piano I said I really didn't care. She had tried to be encouraging for what I wanted to do, but I did not do the same. Man was I dumb." He chuckled as he took another puff. "Fuck….it makes me mad at how inconsiderate I was."

"So you guys just broke it off?"

"Pretty much, just stopped hanging out, stopped texting as much, got into fights when we were around each other, and eventually stopped seeing each other. It wasn't until I went to an art show with Sableye that I truly regretted losing her." He tapped the cigarette, letting the ashes land on the grass like snowflakes. "I finally saw her side of the story, and how beautiful it can be. But now it's too late, there's no way she would take me back. She's moved on. Eventually I did too..."

"You took up smoking as a way to move on." The Pitch-Black Pokémon deduced.

"I'm not proud of it." He stared into the passing clouds in the sky, letting the embers in the cigarette die down and vanish as he imaged the smoke clouds would join their brethren in the sky.

"But the dangers of smoking isn't what I'm worried about most." Yveltal said. "I'm embarrassed to show my face around her, how much I've slipped. It was a simple high school fling, yet it felt like it was so much more."

The heavy atmosphere was broken by the arrival of many plates of food covering the table. "Let's not worry about that right now. I'm starving!" Yveltal laughed painfully and said nothing more as he stuffed his face with the closest thing to him.

* * *

After saying goodbye to his friend, Yveltal headed down the road, wearing his purple Noivern headphones he had gotten for Christmas nearly three years ago. They were breaking down, only worked in one ear. He could make some money off it too, as they were a signed copy. He passed by a thrift store as these thoughts bounced around in his mind. _"I could sell these, I am low on funds…why do I keep them around anyways?"_

There was a certain dusty smell that filled Yveltal's lungs the moment he stepped inside the store. He went over the blading middle aged man behind the counter and set down his headphones. "I have a signed copy of Noibeats that's a bit old. How much will you give me for it?" The boy asked.

"Well…about 75, maybe more, maybe less. It depends on the quality." The man explained as he examined it.

"I'll take what I can ge-hey…gramps…where did you get that painting?" Yveltal asked, breathlessly; his eyes transfixed on what seemed to be two kingdoms merged together. One fruitful with life, complete with luscious and healthy trees and beautiful blue and green flowers surrounding a large marble castle. The other barren and lifeless, the trees wilted and hollow, the flowers drooping over like weeping widows. The castle looked like it was about to corrode, and the whole sky was a crimson red thick with dark grey clouds, a stark contrast to the clear blue sky in the other kingdom.

On top of the kingdom of life stood a girl, face filled with determination. On the kingdom of death stood a boy, the cockiest grin on his face.

"Oh this? A girl came a couple of months ago. She was really upset, said that it gave her too many painful memories. Didn't even want money for it." The man explained.

"I'll trade the headphones for the painting." Yveltal offered.

"Are you sure? The headphones are worth much more."

"I'm positive."

* * *

"Something on your mind, Darkie?" Cresselia asked as the boy pulled the steaming bag of popcorn out of the microwave for their movie night.

"How were Yveltal and Xerneas when they broke up?" Darkrai inquired.

"Umm…well they were both really awkward with each other. At first Yveltal seemed okay, I didn't really much of him, but Arcey would tell me bits and pieces. It wasn't until like nearly a year later that he seemed to change. He started smoking and hanging a lot more with Giratina. I think it was because you weren't around, he didn't have someone watching his back." Cresselia explained, visibly more concerned. "Is something wrong with him?"

"Not that I know of; guess I have to expand my role as overwatcher." He huffed as he headed back to the couch.

"Aww, you're like a guardian angel." She clutched his arms and nuzzled her head against him.

"More like a guardian shadow." Darkrai poked her forehead and plopped down on the couch.

"Why can't you admit that you're a good person? I know you are. No need to be so 'dark', Darkie." The girl giggled, snuggling into his chest.

"I have a corrupted version of myself living in me, and he thrives on hate and destruction. Not exactly the contender for any 'nice boy' awards." Darkrai scoffed.

"I think you're a sweetheart. You've grown a lot since we've met." She kissed his cheek and turned on the movie. "Where is your sister?"

"She's in her room watching her shows. I wish she'd sleep though, it's not healthy for her to stay up so much." The boy groaned, catching an eye of his girlfriend's cheshire cat smile.

"You're such a parent to her." She smiled at him.

"I have to, who else is going to fill my spot. She does want to have actual parents though, she wouldn't you as her mom." Darkrai explained, making her face go red. "I-I can't be a mom, I'm just a teenager…although I can try being a motherly figure for her."

"Guess that makes that makes you my husband."

"Just watch the damn movie." Darkrai groaned.

"Of course, my darling husband~"

 **So I finally finished after 10,000 years. I don't anyone is still reading these anymore. I'm actually going to try to make Pokemon Highschool and actual book some day.**


	5. Chapter 5- Infiltration

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that there's such a huge delay in between uploading. I've been playing a lot of video games (Add me on Playstation at Darkrai-Dakuri, just give me a message that you're from my story) and working on my own original story that I have been posting onto Inkitt and Wattpad (it's similar in tone and style to this story). But I at least want to finish this story, for you guys.**

 _ **Flutter Night: Yes! This story continues! Sucks what happened between Xerneas and Yveltal.**_  
Yeah, not all couples are happy-ever-after.

 _ **Lordofchaos2 – Wishingviel: an update good though short it dose explain what happened between Yveltal and Xerneas. I have to ask what of Arcues and Giratina?  
**_ Well you're about to find out right now.

 _ **The Prime Sins (Don't think I've seen you before): Good for you take initiative! a real book though, isn't that**_ illegal _ **?  
**_ I'm going to strip the "pokemon" out of it, just change the names of the characters and any references and boom, original stories. Nintendo doesn't have the licenses to gijinkas.

 _ **wiz (what does through your head when making these names?): I WANT MORE  
**_ Well here's another helping.

 _ **BlackDebockle: A great chapter and I'm glad you're still writing. I enjoy the Pokemon Highschool stories and it's cool you're thinking of making a book. Best if luck and I'll keep an eye out for the next chapter.  
**_ Thank you for believing in me

 _ **TeamDeitys: So, I didn't even read this yet but I wasn't even sure if you write anymore. I think the reason you think people aren't reading is that there's nothing new to talk about and stuff like that. I look forward to reading this and hope it meets the quality of your other chapters!  
**_ Yeah, I've really stop uploading fanfiction. Although you can follow me on Wattpad and Inkitt. I'll try linking it somewhere on my page.

 _ **Noskillsy: I'm still here! Well, actually, I just finally have time on my hands. I've been away from this place, unfortunately. But the first thing I've read since I stopped is this! And well, it's lovely. I hope this is enough to get be back into reading, since the others didn't help too much. But it's nice to see everything again! And you're hinting that Yvetal will be coming back with Xerneas! :I Hmm. How will she see that painting of hers though? Maybe a gathering at his house? With all those high school memories? Maybe. Anyways, keep up the amazing work! I highly doubt that people aren't reading this, but if what you said is true, I'm still here! This review is proof!  
**_ Again, thank you so much for taking the time for reading and writing this review. It means so much to me. I have a very interesting scene for those two.

 _ **ThePurpleZoroark: Nice chapterAnd are those more overwatch refrences with Darkrai being an 'overwatcher' and with Yvetals' smoking problem a bit like Mcrees' or is it my just my brain trying to find more overwatch refrences where there are none.  
**_ I play a LOT of overwatch, like a lot. So it's not just you. Darkrai seems like a reaper main, don't you think?

 _ **Rockie3: I'm so glad that you're still writing this story  
**_ And I'm glad that you're glad.

 _ **Guest: Is it just me or who else wants a chapter on xerneas and yveltal growing apart and eventually breaking up it might kill me but it would be nice  
**_ I don't know, maybe?

 _ **mega float guest:**_ _**Just an idea, don't put yveltal and xerneas together again, don't get me wrong, I liked them, but if you put them back together, their break would lose meaning. You can even make an story "20 years later" style and xerneas being a nurse or maternity doctor (yeah sorry I don't know the title) and yveltal being in the other side of the spectrum, ending lives.  
**_ I don't know, maybe?

 _ **Amethystshipping: Amazing, as always. The moment I read about the painting, I knew what it was. Maybe next chapter could catch up on Giratina and Arceus?  
**_ I think you'll be happy with the results.

 **Well without further delays, let's continue with the story!**

* * *

Cresselia looked at her phone again as she climbed the three steps to her friend's house. "It's 11:30, yet Arcey's not picking up…did something happen?" She whispered to herself as she gave the door a good knock….and nothing happened.

She tried again, knocking louder and more frequently. "Arcey?! Are you in there?!" She cried out. She put her ear to her door and faintly heard a young girl frantically yelling at someone and loud crashes as she stumbled around the room. After a couple moments, a very disorientated Arceus partly opened the door, sticking her disheveled white hair out of the door.

"Y-yes?" Her breathing was slow and heavy, like she just finished an intense workout. Her flushed face seemed to support this hypothesis.

"Well…you said you wanted to go to some academic event or something. But you wouldn't answer my calls and texts. Were you sleeping in or something? And why do you look like you've been in a fight? Is that a bruise on your neck?" Cresselia asked as she tried to enter the house.

"N-no reason! It's nothing!" Arceus exclaimed as she vehemently blocked her friend from entering the house. However, her efforts ended up in vain when her boyfriend opened the door; his bare, battle scar riddled chest causing her to become even redder. "Giratina! I thought I told you to wait over there!" Her voice squeaked.

"I was getting impatient." He responded rather bluntly, before giving a hello to a shocked Cresselia.

"I'll be with you in a minute. Just wait in the…room."

"You mean the bedroom?"

"Yes…I mean the bedroom."

"Okay then, hurry up."

Arceus couldn't have become redder at that moment. She turned to Cresselia, who was quite shocked herself. "Can you please forget any of this happened?"

"Are you guys having se-"

"No! We're not!" Arceus exclaimed, wishing she could just shut the door and run away.

"So that's why your hair is all over the place. In that case…wow, he knows what he's doing." Cresselia giggled before placing a finger over her lips. "It'll be our little secret."

"Thank you Cresselia."

"But we're going to talk about this. Now are we still going to that thing you want to?" She asked.

"Umm about that…the college fair is also open tomorrow so we'll go then instead." Arceus explained.

"Is he THAT good? Or has it just been a really long time." Cresselia teased.

"CRESSELIA! I'll see you tomorrow!" Arceus exclaimed and shut the door.

Cresselia giggled and pulled out her phone. "Darkrai? Yeah, it's me. Do me a favor and clear your morning schedule, see if you can get Zoura out of the house. What we're about to do is not something a little girl should hear."

* * *

A very drowsy Darkrai trudged his way into the police headquarter's meeting room. His white hair was dishelved, scarf lazily wrapped around his neck. His black leather jacket nowhere to be seen. A snatched a cup of coffee and took a small sip, ignoring all the confused stares from the other officers.

"Did you go through a storm to get here?" Yveltal asked, stifling his laughter.

"You could say that…" The boy sighed and a long sip of his coffee. He glanced over at Luxray, who was busy filing her claws and channeling electricity to them to make mini sparks. _"Women are truly terrifying."_ He thought to himself before asking the policewoman why she wanted the two of them here.

"We've received a tip that there is a possibility of Darknium being stored in a shipping yard. The police don't have the warrants to go investigate it, and from what we know they are really good at hiding it. This is where you two come in. I want you guys to sneak in there and gather information and possibly intercept the shipments or capture one of the leaders." She explained, sliding them pictures of a large shipyard followed by a photo of a large dark-skinned man with colt blue hair and a menacing grin. "He goes by Glutton. That's all we know."

Darkrai took a look at the man and then the multiple aerial shots of the shipyard. "This is quite the job for two people. You sure you're not trying to kill us?" He huffed.

Luxray grinned mischievously, "I was hoping you would say that. I got you guys some help. I'm pretty sure you two are quite friendly with him." She pressed walked to a nearby drawer and pulled out a grey remote with a bright red button.

"I introduce would like to introduce you to your newest member." She was practically elated as she pressed the red button, opening a small purple portal right next to him.

"The infamous…"

A dark-skinned boy with grey hair and gleaming maroon eyes stepped out of his portal. He cracked his knuckles and aimed his six tendrils at Luxray.

"Giratina?!" Darkrai and Yveltal both exclaimed.

"The funniest way is how we got him." The woman giggled, eyeing the wanted criminal. His steely gaze did not waver at all. Luxray smirked and pulled out her phone, which immediately caused him to recend his tendrils.

"She's blackmailing you too?" Darkrai asked.

"She's threatening to send my recent 'activity' to Arceus. I don't want that." The boy explained.

Yveltal chuckled and leaned over to Darkrai, whispering "Dude he's so whipped" into his ear.

"I've already briefed him on what's going to happen, so you guys just head off now." She said, ushering them out the door, giving them each a firm pat on the back and handing them an ear piece for communication. As soon as the door behind her closed, she turned to a large monitor and displayed the map of the boat yard. Off in the distance of the map were three colored dots.

"Let's see how well my babies do without their mama…" She licked her lips, eyeing the board carefully.

* * *

Darkrai, Yveltal, and Giratina were perched up high on a loading crane. It seems that they were loading a boat with large crates, presumably with the Darknium.

"Giratina, as soon as they've loaded up the boat with the Darknium, take out the driver and drive the shipment to the recon area that Luxray gave us." Darkrai instructed before turning to Yveltal. "You and I will scour the facility and try to find this 'Glutton' person."

Yveltal and Giratina nodded, and they all broke apart to carry out their duties.

Yveltal took the western half of the complex while Darkrai went to the eastern side. While he wasn't sure how his mood buddy was doing, Yveltal was having a tough time locating anyone who looked like 'Glutton'. He assumed it would be someone fat, but no one particularly stood out. All he saw was burley men wearing all black moving brown wooden crates from warehouse to building. His attention was drawn a bit too much to scanning the area, as his last jump caused a loud thud against the metal roof of the warehouse. The echo traveled a short distance, causing a few heads to shoot up like anxious meercats. The boy let out a silent curse as he ducked and pressed his body tightly against the roof. Rusted iron filled his nostril and overwhelmed his senses.

" _Man, I've really let myself go. Back in my glory days I would have been able to move so effortlessly from rooftop to rooftop."_ More and more negative thoughts clouded his mind, and he began to wonder if this is what Darkrai went through back then. He gritted his teeth and charged a small Shadow Ball in his hand, hurling it like a baseball to a nearby water tower 100 feet away from him. It made a small explosion and sent a flurry of guards to go investigate.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained I suppose."

Yveltal noticed one of the warehouses weren't like the others, it had a very strong smell. He knew this smell very well, the wisps of the scent making crave a smoke. He got in close and peered inside for a better look. There inside sat a large man in a black suit smoking a cigar and looking at multiple monitors with mild interest.

"I know you're here. No one enters my domain without my knowledge." The man's deep voice echoed throughout the empty warehouse. The iron bars rattled and gave way, causing Yveltal to fall in. He used his wings to stabilize himself before he hit the ground, and put on a serious face.

"Are you the one called Glutton?"

The man let out a soft chuckle, not even turning around. "I have been called that a couple of times, among other things."

"Well then, I'm going to be the one who kicks your ass." Yveltal taunted, cracking his knuckles and his wing's knuckles.

"Oh? That's quite the confidence for a child." The man taunted back, and Yveltal took the bait. The boy let out a yell and charged forward, cocking his fist back. However, his fist was stopped by a black, mouth-shaped pincer that came out of the man's back. It pinched hard on the boy's arm, sinking in deep and cutting the circulation. Yveltal howled in pain and jerked his hand back, just barely managing to get out of the pincer. Yveltal took a step back and fired a Dark Pulse, which the man's mouth pincer simply swallowed up.

"Why don't you call for help? I doubt you came alone." The man's laugh echoed and bounced around the walls.

" **Darkrai, it's me Yveltal. Come to the warehouse without the-"** A blast of dark energy hit Yveltal with full force, cutting off his communication. The ear pieced whined in a loud pitch, causing the boy's ear drums to shudder violently. It sputtered out and died down, a thin trail of smoke emanating from the device.

"My, my…." Glutton's taunts came out like silk, yet felt like steel wool as they infiltrated Yveltal's ears. "Looks like the law is getting very desperate if they choose to send a child to capture me. Looks like the boss was right in not bothering to invest in more security." The man typed something on the computer and opened a download prompt.

"Don't take me so lightly!" Yveltal exclaimed as his body began to excrete a blue flame. He roared and charged towards the man, but was caught by the shoulders by Glutton's two pincers. The man let out a loud sigh and stood up. He carried Yveltal to the middle of the room and finally faced him, revealing the sharp goatee he had and the piercing yellow eyes.

"You're quite the annoying pest. Don't think you're even close to being strong enough to attempt to defeat us." The man's voice came out like a low growl. He punched Yveltal straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of him; followed immediately by slamming him to the ground and firing a hyper beam straight at his back. The man scowled and kicked the boy away. "Look what you made me do."

"Mr. Glutton, we're ready to set off." The computer speakers blared to life. Glutton smirked and headed back to his station to give addition orders, but the speakers spoke out again.

"Sir! There's an intruder on deck! He's taken out everyone on board and-" The sound suddenly cut off, and all of the monitors went black. The man begun to seethe with rage and fired another laser into the ceiling, cutting a clean hole right through the metal roofing.

"This is your doing, isn't it?!" The man barked, all sense of calm drained from his voice. He picked Yveltal up with his pincers claws, they sunk deep into his shoulders, fracturing his collar bone. He howled in pain as he was tossed into a box of Darknium stashed off to the side. Glutton turned around to his computer, only to see Darkrai standing in the way holding the USB with all the data from the computer.

"We've got the data and the supplies. Not bad for a couple of children." Darkrai smirked. "So, what will you do now?"

Glutton growled and stomped the ground repeatedly, sending shockwaves that caused the aluminum walls to vibrate faster and faster. "Well now you've got a choice, catch me or help your friend over there?" The calm was back in his voice as he punched the wall, causing a portion of it to fall. He gave a polite wave and strolled out.

" **Luxray! Get here now! Send a medical team immediately!"** Darkrai barked into his ear piece and immediately rushed to Yveltal's aid. "You'll be alright…just hold on a little longer."

Yveltal coughed violently and gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry…I wasn't strong enough." His eyes fluttered opened and closed.

"You did fine. Don't worry about that. We managed to secure the shipment and get some data on them." Darkrai reassured his partner as he dragged him out of the crumbling building. The comfort didn't last that long, as the boat carrying the Darknium exploded, sending the crystals flying in all directions. "Well shit…."

The sound of sirens came ever closer, and Yveltal's head lopped to the side.

* * *

 **Well this chapter is finally over. It only took like 7 years. I'm sorry for the late delays guys. I really have no excuse. But at least if you have a PS4 you can talk to me while I procrastinate.**


End file.
